The Party of the Year
by littlemoon1324
Summary: RenxKyoko! Ren has, at last, come to terms with his feelings for Kyoko, so what will happen as he tries to tell her?
1. Chapter 1

Ren Tsuruga, the most famous actor in Japan, stared across the ballroom, his eyes sharp and focused. He was wearing a black tuxedo and he was currently enjoying a tall glass of champagne. He was at the annual Aya Watanabe Party, also known as the Party to End all Parties, the Fame Bash, the Press Paradise, and, as the countless fangirls called it, The Only Time of Year When Japan's Sexiest Men all Showed up at the Same Time and Place. Basically Aya Watanabe was the most famous T.V. host in Japan. She, also being the best party host in Japan, threw a huge bash every year, only inviting the top 100 sexiest men and women. And when they're are 200 of the sexiest people in Japan all in one place things are bound to get, for lack of better words, "heated".

Ren Tsuruga was definitely sensing that "heat". He stared across the room at the laughing, beaming, chatting, and _attractive_ woman. She had black hair, a slim waist, and a beautiful smile. She was also named Kyoko. After appearing in a new T.V. show, Gentle Light, an action/comedy/drama/romance/and just about everything else show, Kyoko how quickly gained the interest of the public. And after hundreds of T.V specials, magazine articles, and tweets, dedicated to learning about her and uncovering every single one of her dirty secrets, Japan had to agree that Kyoko was the most cute, talented, and _innocent_ girl that had ever seen. She was currently ranked as Japan's 25th sexiest woman although she was expected to hit number one any day. And although Kyoko's sudden fame hadn't made her a complete egomaniac, it _had_ caused her to spend less and less time with her mentor and sempai Ren. And tonight Ren was determined to change that.

Ren straightened his tie and began to walk toward Kyoko. However, as he stepped away from the buffet table he was intercepted by none other that Aya Watanabe herself.

"Oh, Ren!" Aya gushed. "I didn't see you!"

"I see, I would love to stay and chat, but I really am in a rush…" Ren said all of this with one of his charming smiles, designed to make even the toughest woman melt.

Aya fuse was indestructible, however. "_Ren_? In a hurry? To do what?"

When Ren didn't respond Aya continued with a smile, "To see someone, perhaps?"

"No, well yes, so can you please _move_?"

"Okay, okay, I can take a hint! But remember, if it doesn't work out, give me a call."

With that parting sentence Aya walked away, her curvy figure slipping into the crowd, her wavy brown hair quickly disappearing from Ren's view. Ren shook his head, shaking the image of the seductive Aya from his mind. Ren once again headed to when Kyoko was standing when he realized something, Kyoko wasn't standing there anymore.

"Seriously?" Ren muttered.

Ren scanned the room, not an easy task since the room he was in happened to be larger than a football field. There was also the minor distraction of the giggling of girls as they passed him, the loud band, the swaying couples, and the occasional flash as the paparazzi managed to sneak a picture from a window left a little to wide open. However amongst the black and white gowns, Ren eventually spotted the bright red one, a dress that Ren had secretly bought although he told Kyoko it had cost him very, very little since he knew the designer. The dress actually had cost more than his apartment. It was a figure fitting dress, with beading placed in a swirling design on the dress. The effect was a sort of a flame, the sparkles causing the "flame" to dance.

Ren hurried over to Kyoko before he lost her again.

"Kyoko!" Ren yelled, slightly to loud.

"Tsuruga-San?" Kyoko said, startled to hear Ren speak her first name so casually.

"Er- Mogami-San…"

"Did something happen?"

"Er- No."

"Do you need something from me?"

"No."

"Did you get hurt?"

"No."

"Do you want to leave?"

"No."

"Have you eaten?"

"No- I mean yes!"

Kyoko glared at Ren, narrowing her eyes until they turned into little slits. She gave him such an intense glare; Ren was forced to admit the only substance that had entered his body was a sip of champagne. Kyoko shook her head, and guiding him to the buffet table she forced him to pile his plate high. Then she forced him to eat. Then she forced him to wipe his mouth and then, and only _then_ did she ask, "So what did you need?"

Ren groaned, feeling a little _to_ full. Kyoko frowned her mouth a little, concerned by the half strangled noises Ren was making.

"Ren you are acting weird, are you okay?"

"No."

"Oh."

The two actors sat there in an awkward silence. Ren was desperately trying to think of something redeeming to say, since he had acted so ungainly and awkward. Kyoko was thinking of why Ren being so silent. _Is he mad?_ She wondered.

"Mogami-San, I have to tell you something."

"Oh? What is it?"

"Well… You see…" As Ren stumbled over words for the umpteenth time that night, Aya's voice came over the microphone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Aya announced in her lilting tone. "I am officially about to announce the parties Sexiest Couple!"

Excited murmurs went through the crowd. The Sexiest Couple was a title of ultimate honor; it not only meant that you had caught Aya's attention but that you had the best partner ever. In fact it was because Aya's parents were about to get a divorce that she started the tradition. She had noticed them fighting and with a slight hint of sarcasm had announced them the Sexiest Couple. The older people, who had indeed retained their sexiness, had been struck with the realization that the fact that they were a couple was important, and that made them realize something else; they were extremely, irrevocably, in love.

"Now, without further ado, the sexiest couple is…. Ren Tsuruga and Kyoko Mogami!"

The crowd was utterly silent, the quietest of the bunch being the "Sexiest Couple" themselves.


	2. Chapter 2

Not that the silence lasted long.

A moment before the silence lasted longer than five seconds someone half whispered half yelled, "Ren is taken?"

That statement was enough to set off a whole chain of outraged comments and jealous glares, which almost immediately were replaced by looks of shame as the assembled celebrities realized that they were talking about _Kyoko._ Japan's newest, most innocent, and 25th _sexiest_ woman.

"Uh- er- wh- why? Me? Wha- no- wha- me? What!" Kyoko was sputtering, trying to form words and hide her scarlet face at the same time. No, scarlet was to weak a word to describe the vivid blush that had spread across Kyoko, a color so _red_ that she matched her crimson dress. The casual bystander would describe her display of embarrassment as "endearing". Ren would describe it as maddening.

Was he really so bad that she was embarrassed to even be associated with him? Was she to popular for Ren Tsuruga? Ren knew he was being ridiculous, no one- not even Kyoko- could match him for popularity, but still he couldn't help but think irrational thoughts as Kyoko unsuccessfully tried to convince everyone that they weren't a couple.

What was wrong with dating him? He had dated plenty of girls! He had kissed plenty of girls, girls prettier, more talented, and all around sexier than Kyoko.

Who was _he_ kidding?

Ren felt absolutely miserable as he pasted a smile on his face, the same smile he had given Aya before. He placed his hand on the small of Kyoko's back, wishing he could do it for real, not just because there were hundreds of people watching them. He looked straight forward, hoping Kyoko would at least try to _act_ like she liked him. However when Ren found himself practically dragging Kyoko he whispered, his smile never slipping from his face, "Kyoko, this is it, the season finale of your T.V. show, everyone finally found out that you and Otani are madly in love. Act Kyoko, _act_."

Kyoko glanced at Ren, surprised that he actually watched her show, before she let herself slide into character. She wasn't Kyoko, desperate for Ren not to realize that for a brief second, she had been so _happy _when her name was announced with his- no, she was Kimi, a flirty, smart, and in love young woman. And Ren was Otani, the main object of her affection.

As Ren and Kyoko walked up the stairs leading to the stage Aya was standing on, Ren saw something. Aya winked at him. She thought she was helping him out, speeding along the process of him getting Kyoko. God, he wished she was helping. He smiled a little wider, nodding his head toward Aya, dreading the words he knew would come out of her small, pouty mouth next.

"O.K. you two!" Aya practically sang, "You know the drill! It is time for this years Sexiest Couple to… kiss!"

Ren stiffened, dreading the moment when Kyoko would run away, to horrified to even _think_ about kissing him. This train of thought is probably why Ren was so surprised when a pair of small hands wrapped around his neck. With barely a moment to comprehend what was happening Ren found himself kissing Kyoko.


	3. Chapter 3

And it wasn't a peck either. No, it was a full on, smack on his lips, the-world-is-ending-and-we-are-the-last-two-people-left-and-I-sorta-kinda-am-really-in-love-with-you kind of kiss. And Ren definitely wasn't unhappy about it. Rather contrary, he was _enjoying_ it. Enjoying as in he felt that if he got any happier he might explode and instead of his body parts flying everywhere, unicorns and rainbows would burst from him. He was deliriously happy to the point of associating unicorns with exploding body parts.

Ren wrapped his strong arms around Kyoko's slender waist, loving the feel of her body underneath his hands. He leaned forward, deepening the kiss.

Aya coughed, "I said you should kiss, not undress each other!"

The audience, laughed, trying to pretend that the heated kiss was perfectly normal, _funny_ even. Pretending, that is, since every single one of the attendees had turned bright red the second the kiss had started, surprised that one kiss could hold so much love and passion.

Ren pulled back from Kyoko, afraid for a second that she would realize what she had done and back away in horror. Instead she chose to snuggle into his side, a beatific smile on her face. She buried her face into Ren's chest, appearing to be so in love with him that she just couldn't stand even one part of her to be away from one part of him.

She hid her horrified expression deep into the folds of Ren's tux. Feeling the shift in her facial expression Ren picked up Kyoko's face by her chin, tilting it so he could look directly into her eyes.

"Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Kyoko's face had quickly recomposed itself, the serene look returning to her features.

"Oh… I am sorry I just thought… never mind. Why don't we leave the stage?" Ren spoke the last part a tad bit louder so Aya could hear.

Aya nodded, winking at Ren again before she announced," Well I think this couple rightly deserves the sexiest couple of the year reward, wouldn't you all agree?"

The crowd murmured its agreement, although a few Ren fangirls still grumbled. Ren smiled at the assembled crowd, and proceeded to lead Kyoko down the stairs of the stage.

As Ren and Kyoko stepped off the last stair they were approached by a lone movie star who said sullenly, "When were you going to tell everyone?"

From there Ren and Kyoko were attacked and congratulated by turns, turning the whole evening into a blur. As the morning sun peeked in through the drawn curtains the party guests decided to finally call it quits. Ren lead a relieved Kyoko to his car, depressed that his fantasy night with Kyoko was finally ending.

As Kyoko slipped from under Ren's arm Ren had difficulty putting his arm by his side. It seemed that after a long night of having his arm around Kyoko his arm seemed reluctant to lose it position. With an embarrassing amount of effort Ren managed to force his arm into a normal position.

As Ren crossed around the front of the car into the drivers seat he sighed with relief. As he began to put his seat belt on he heard a little sniffling noise. He glanced at Kyoko and was shocked to see fat tears rolling in rapid succession down her cheeks.

"Kyoko-" Ren was cut off by the escalating sobs that broke from Kyoko's mouth. "Kyoko…"

Ren reached his arms around Kyoko, pulling her across the seat so she was literally sitting in his lap. The maneuver was a little awkward but Kyoko snuggled up against Ren the second she was settled.

"Oh, Ren-"

"Shh, don't talk, just sit here. It's okay, I promise. Everything is going to be okay."

The two stars sat there for a while until Kyoko finally stopped sobbing.

"Oh god, I am so embarrassed…" Kyoko said, shaking her head even as fresh tears flowed down her cheeks.

"Don't be." Ren murmured against the top of her head, kissing her hair gently.

"Ren, please don't."

"Don't what?"

"Don't kiss me."

Ren felt his world stop. Every single happy thing that had ever made him smile came crashing down on him, replaced with a solid wall of hurt and pain, so intense that Ren could barely stop himself from breaking down right then and there.

Not noticing Ren's reaction Kyoko continued," I can't bear for you to kiss me, not when you think you are only being a good sempai, comforting his kohai… I care about you to much, Ren, to think that you might not think of a single kiss the same way."

Ren's world quickly started spinning again, much faster than before, his wall of depression being pushed away with something almost more painful. Hope.

"What do you mean?" Ren said carefully.

"I mean that I love you! When I kissed you I might have been hiding behind the actions of a character but I was able to do it so realistically because I meant that kiss. I have known for a very long time that I love you and I couldn't bring myself to admit it. I kept telling myself, you are only acting when you 'pretend' to be nice to him, you are being stupid, you don't believe in love! But Ren, oh Ren, I do. I _do_ believe in love because what else can make me feel so… _mad?_" As Kyoko spoke the last word she balled her hands into fists, a stream of irritation entering her mind, causing some of her stubborn personality to come out.

Ren paused for a long second before saying," I hate you."

…

Kyoko should have guessed love would hurt. As Ren spoke those three dreaded words, she felt her Pandora's box spread wide open, releasing any demon that had stayed hidden; any bitter feeling that had remained undetected.

Ren continued,"I hate how you are always worrying. I hate how you are so naïve. I hate how you are so stubborn. I hate how you are so contradicting. I hate how-"

"How could you say that! I-"

"- and I _hate_ how you interrupt me when I am trying to tell you that I am madly, deeply, and truly in love with you."

Kyoko's Pandora's bow snapped closed with a satisfying click as Ren and Kyoko further communicated their feelings of love with a long, lingering, and loving kiss.


End file.
